ABC for Peddie
by MoreThanMeetsTheEar
Summary: ABC, it's as easy as 123. Or is it?
1. Authors Note

**I am going to start an ABC for Peddie story because I love Peddie and I need to keep myself entertained. So, if you would be so kind as to drop your suggestions for a in the comments I will try to get on it ASAP. (I might do a few that I already have made up also so please don't burn me at the stake.)**


	2. A is for Annabelle

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I had my first two weeks of school and I play volleyball and the schedule (along with the coach) is crazy. By the way, if anyone wants to be a beta for me, I could use all the betas I can get. Thanks for reading! The idea for this chapter (An****nabelle) was inspired by the song Annabelle by Rocket to the Moon (which I do not own) and ****HOAluver7089****'s idea (Abigail)**

**Sorry in advance to anyone who knows someone or IS named Annabelle.**** I personally think it's a really pretty name.****  
**  
Annabelle. I hated the name already. Ever since I saw that wretched name in Eddie's songbook, I've resented it.

Annabelle. I bet she was blonde. Probably dumb. Most likely with big boobs. I bet she was Eddie's type.

Unlike me.

To be honest, I don't even know why Eddie tries so hard to date me. I mean, I'm not complaining. A guy, a gorgeous guy, was willing to do almost anything to get me to like him. It was a dream come true. I just wish I could tell him that.

I was going to. Tell him, I mean. I went into his and Fabian's room while I knew Nina was going to be keeping Fabian occupied. After I saw Eddie wasn't there I turned to walk away. But then I walked straight into his bookcase.

I hadn't meant to look into his song book. In fact, I hadn't even known he'd written songs until I saw the checkerboard patterned composition book that fell to the floor so nonchalantly titled, 'Songbook'.

I stood there for a while, debating whether or not to open it. In the end I opened it.

The first thing I saw was a song called 'Annabelle'. It was dated. For yesterday.

I didn't even really read the song; I just stood there and stared at the title. 'Annabelle'. I bet she was rich and used her daddy's credit card and never had to work a day in her life. And here I am, a bartender at Flowers and Archers with a below average shaped body who so foolishly thought she could compete with a spoiled bottle blonde with a body shaped like an hourglass.

Why the hell would Eddie ever want to date me?

I avoided him for days: I wanted to clear my head. I wanted to know why he would want to date me if he could have a different girl. He probably already knew he could have any girl in the world he wanted. I bet he could have had Amber. So what was I to him? A game? A challenge? Another bet?

I had spent a week of avoiding him to the best of my abilities, but I suppose my best effort weren't quite good enough. As I was walking out of theater class that morning, I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around.

"What the hell do you think you're-", I then saw that the person who had my arm, and still had a firm grip on it, was Eddie. "Oh," was all I could muster.

He looked upset with me, "Yeah. 'Oh'. Look, Yakker, I feel like you've been ignoring me lately and I just wanted to know what I did wrong."

I sighed. This was going to have to be said sooner or later. Too bad I was so anxious to get it out, because instead of forming a comprehendible thought it came out as more of a big blob of word vomit.

"I-went-to-tell-you-and-I-hit-the-bookcase-and-it-fell-and-I-opened-it-and-it-said-'Annabelle'-and-I-thought-you-liked-me-and-I'm-confused."

He looked utterly befuddled.

"Listen, Yakker, I don't think I got all of that but from what I think I understood, you went into my room to tell me something and my songbook fell off the bookcase and you saw the song 'Annabelle' and you freaked out a little because you thought I liked you and you didn't want to think I was dating someone while I was trying to get you. Is that right?"

I nodded.

"Well, if you read the song, then what are you stressed about?"

I didn't answer I just looked around the room, at the ceiling, pretty much anywhere but his face and, for the first time, I noticed we were alone. Huh.

I dared to look in his eyes. Bad choice.

He smirked at me. "You didn't read the song. You just saw the title and freaked out."

Those beautiful eyes rendered me helpless. I felt myself succumbing to the pressure of his gaze. I nodded a little. Dammit.

He smiled a little and said, "I think you should hear it."

Before I could ask what he meant he hopped onto the stage, dragged a stool to the center, picked up the guitar for stage left and sat down.

"Eddie, you don't have to-" I began.

"I want to."

He started singing. He had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard.

_Annabelle, you think you're so damn special_

_But there's a million other girls like you_

_30 minutes and you say we're official_

_But I have got some news for you_

_I need a girl, not a body with a complex_

_I got a heart and you got your lipstick_

_Fine as hell but I think I might as well drop Annabelle_

_You're staying up just to dance alone_

_I'm dressing down 'cause I'm tired and I wanna go home_

_You look the part but looks don't tell the truth, whoa_

_Well baby, you're pretty but I'm pretty sure I'm over you_

_You can't even hold a normal conversation_

_But you can tell your friends I ruined your life_

_Whatever helps your perfect reputation_

_'Cause I'm not losing sleep tonight_

_I met a girl and she's more than a pretty face_

_6 drinks and she still remembers my name_

_Fine as hell but I think I might as well drop Annabelle_

Suddenly he stopped singing and spoke to me, bringing me out of my trance.

"You do know you're more than just a pretty face, right?" he asked.

I blushed and said, "I've never been good with words. I'm still not."

He raised an eyebrow. "But if you were?"

"I'd tell you to kiss me."

And kiss me he did.


	3. B is for Bumblebee

**Hey you guys! Words cannot **_**begin**_** to describe how sorry I am for not updating. I promise I will try to update more often.**

**It's not that I didn't write prompts, I have them written through 'e', it's just that I couldn't get to a computer. So, without further ado, I present the letter 'b'.**

**Bumblebee**

Patricia and Eddie were taking a walk through the woods one day when, out of nowhere, Patricia shoved Eddie to the side.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he looked down at his feet and saw his ratty, old, red sneakers were covered in mud. "You messed up my Chucks!"

"Oh, relax," Patricia said. "I think you'll live just fine with a little bit of dirt on your precious Converse."

"A little dirt?!" Eddie exclaimed. Patricia could barely contain her laughter.

"Oh," he said, "so you think this is funny?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

All of a sudden, Eddie got an idea. His jaw dropped and he stuttered, "P-Patricia? D-don't freak out or anything, but there is a bee on your head."

Patricia spazzed out. "What? Where?"

She started randomly swatting at the air around her. Then Patricia tripped over her own boot, causing her to fall and flail her arms, trying to find something to steady herself.

Good News: She finally found something.

Bad News: Eddie didn't have amazing balance.

And that's how they both got to the position they were in now. Both of them sprawled across the forest floor with a blushing Patricia lying under a very confused Eddie who was still trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Patricia looked up at Eddie. Eddie looked down at Patricia. Then, Patricia reached upwards and lightly pressed her lips against Eddie's and into a gentle kiss. Eddie, who still hadn't figured out how he got on top of Patricia but was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, kissed her back.

Five minutes later, when they finally pulled apart, Eddie smiled.

"Patricia?" he asked, still looking into her eyes.

"Yes?" Patricia breathed.

Eddie smirked, "There was no bee."


	4. C is for Cupcake

**Sorry I've been AWOL but that's life. Unpredictable. I really like all-dialogue stories so i wrote one.**

"Hey, Eddie."

"Hey, babe."

"Babe?"

"Babe."

"Why did you just call me 'babe'?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Well, that's not a very good reason."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't care what you want."

"I want you."

"Please."

"Well, well. I thought I'd never see the day the famous Patricia Williamson blushed."

"Shut up, cockroach. And, besides, don't you have to be dating to call me by a pet name?"

"So why don't we, darling?"

"Why don't we what, doofus?"

"Why don't we date?"

"What?"

"Why don't we date? Why don't we kiss? Why don't we hold hands in public? Why aren't we that couple that everyone hates because we're just too adorable? Why can't I call you mine and tell you that you're beautiful and-?"

"…"

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"You just kissed me."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"…"

"Jeez. Look, Patricia, as much as I like it when you kiss me, and I really do enjoy it, I would very much appreciate it if you gave me a verbal response.

"Yes."

"'Yes' what?"

"Yes, I will date you."

"Good. Do you, maybe want to, I don't know, kiss me again?"

"…"

"Ow. Seriously? Violence isn't the answer."

"I know violence isn't the answer, but I wasn't trying to be right."

"You know what _is_ right? You and me."

"You and I."

"What?"

"You said, 'You and me.' The proper phrasing would be 'You and I'."

"Jeez, Yacker. Do you want to be my girlfriend or not?"

""Of course I do, Weasel."

"Phew. Thank God."


	5. D is for Dreams

**You should have gathered by now that I do absolutely nothing in a timely fashion. Oh well. Here's 'Dreams'.**

_Thump._

I woke up.

_Thump._

It sounded like it was coming from downstairs. I looked over at Joy and KT and chuckled under my breath; they were both still asleep.

_Thump._

I decided to go see what was causing the intrusive sound. I tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as possible so that I wouldn't be caught.

_Thump._

I was now in the main hall. I peered into the common room, however, nothing but darkness greeted me. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Nothing was there either.

_Thump._

I whipped around and saw that the source of the noise was Eddie and Fabian's room. Were they fighting? No, Fabian was staying with his uncle for the week. What was Eddie doing in there? Should I investigate?

Just then, I heard bed springs creaking and what sounded like a person gasping for air.

Yup, that settled it.

I walked across the hall and opened the door. The sight I witnessed surprised me to say the least. However, it was not an _unwelcome_ sight.

There, sprawled out on his bed, was Eddie. _Shirtless _Eddie. Oh my god.

He was covered in a layer of sweat and had one arm draped over his face, covering his eyes. He was also breathing rather hard and I wondered what from.

Now, I know I don't care about appearances, being judged by my own too many times, but that boy's six-pack was a sight for sore eyes.

"Can I help you?" he quipped, snapping me out of my Eddie-induced haze. He stood up and looked at me. "Oh. Patricia. My bad. Sorry I snapped at you. Why are you here, anyway?"

That was when I realized he wasn't wearing pajama pants either. Just a pair of yellow and grey stripped boxers. Breathe, Patricia.

"I-uh-I just-uh." Damn hormones.

Eddie smirked, "Yacker speechless? I never thought I'd see the day."

That's about when my mouth started working again.

"I just heard some thumping and I wanted to see what was causing it."

"Sorry, I was just, uh, kicking a soccer ball against the wall."

I folded my arms and raised one eyebrow. "Really? At three a.m.?"

"Yup," he popped the 'p'.

"Where _is_ this foot ball?" I inquired.

"The _soccer ball_ is, uh, you know, that's a good question. I think I lost it."

"Eddie," I said in a tone that hopefully conveyed to him that I wasn't buying his 'lost foot ball' story.

"Don't worry about it, Patricia," he said. "I just had a nightmare. Go back to bed."

"What was it about?"

He looked me in the eyes and said, "I dreamt that someone was hurting you, but I couldn't get to you in time to save you. Now please go get some sleep."

I looked up at him and said, "I'm okay, Eddie. Nothing's going to happen to me."

"I know," he said, kissing my temple. I love it when he does that. "I just love you too much for anything to happen to you."

"I love you, too," I said, "and you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

He smiled at me.

And, on that note, I went back upstairs to my room and had a dream that involved nearly-naked Eddie and a bottle of syrup.


End file.
